


A Shield

by thepheonixqueen



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Hostage Situations, M/M, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/pseuds/thepheonixqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Agent Maine had a good reason to obey Sigma?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shield

Maine stared down at Washington, watching the pale blonde eyelashes flutter gently against his freckled cheeks as he dreamed on. He wished and hoped that those soft gray eyes would peer up at him this time, that today would be the day. 

He could pinpoint exactly where their world had collapsed around them.

Sigma. 

Maine knew Carolina was doing what she thought was for the good of the team by giving him Sigma, although her attitude suggested that she felt she didn’t need the assistance an AI provided. Regardless, the loss of his voice was seen as problem for the team even though David had never had a problem understanding him in the same way his Spartan siblings had communicated wordlessly. 

His wonderful, sweet David. Who had never treated him like a monster or as a mindless killing machine like many thought Spartans were. No, David treated him as a man- as Matthias, not Matt-314, not Agent Maine, just as Matthias. 

As David’s ‘Matt’. 

When Sigma had had the chance to win over the Omega AI inside Agent Texas and the Gamma AI in Agent Wyoming, he knew he would never never know but it had been what brought him here now.

When York and Texas defected and then returned, somehow the Omega AI had jumped to a new host. That new host had apparently been one of the medical technicians who had been tending to David in the recovery ward. 

Sigma had of course, seized his opportunity and convinced Omega to flee with Washington’s unconscious frame. What could Maine do but follow to ensure that his beloved was safe?

The AI’s had learned quickly how to control him using Wash as a hostage. Maine’s eyes drifted to the bandage on David’s left forearm. Omega had burned him when Maine had disabled Carolina instead of killing her. He had brought them Eta and Iota but the punishment still occurred. 

The message was clear. Do exactly what they said or David would be hurt worse. Omega’s ability to cut power to David’s life support was an ever present threat that made it clear how quickly they could kill Washington before Maine had a chance to try and save him. 

Maine gazed down at his lover and could only hope that one day his eyes would open. Whether David would forgive for what he had done, he didn’t know but he would do anything to protect his beloved.


End file.
